


Сказки старого мира

by Prizrachnyi_gek



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prizrachnyi_gek/pseuds/Prizrachnyi_gek
Summary: Рейнир очень любит сказки, и есть человек, который рассказывает их лучше всех
Kudos: 3





	Сказки старого мира

У родителей Рейнира нечасто получалось читать или рассказывать сказки своим детям, да и книг на ферме почти не было, если, конечно, не считать составленную из листочков наполовину кулинарную, наполовину пастушью книгу мамы, где рецепты пирогов могли соседствовать с рецептами лекарств для овец. Но все же и в этой семье сохранились многие предания, а потому детство Рейнира было наполнено чудесными историями, которые он очень любил.

Старшим братьям и сестрам сказки рассказывала бабушка, а когда она пропала в горах, пришла их очередь. Каждый сначала пересказывал то, что помнил, потом стали появляться новые детали: у кого-то неудачливые герои в конце превращались в троллей, а кто-то наделял накидку Красной Шапочки волшебным свойством различать ложь и правду. Больше всего Рейнир любил, когда сказки рассказывала Гюдрун: в них всегда было что-то такое, что невозможно было описать словами, какая-то особая магия. А когда же она устроилась медсестрой на корабль и стала надолго уходить в море, Рейнир стыдился того, что ждал ее больше, чем остальных. Ведь когда Гюдрун возвращалась, она всегда привозила новую сказку.

***

Рейнир открыл глаза. Белые, кучерявые, как ягнята перед первой стрижкой, облачка беззаботно плыли по ослепительно голубому небу. Но он знал – стоит ему захотеть, они превратятся в грузные тучи и прольются дождем или вовсе исчезнут. Он мог изменить в этом мире все, если постарался бы, но не в последнее время. Рейнир лежал на траве, чувствовал, как ветер колышет его челку, и ничего не хотел. Он знал, что в этом мире снов он один, не считая пары магов, которые явно не желали его видеть, и монстров, которые с радостью бы его съели. Немного смущенный кашель, раздавшийся прямо над ухом, заставил его чуть ли не подпрыгнуть. На камне, частично покрытом мхом, сидела Гюдрун и, глядя на испуганное лицо Рейнира, смеялась так заливисто, что тому самому стало смешно, что он испугался всего лишь кашля.

\- Стал тощий, как палка, – окинув его взглядом, сказала сестра.

Рейнир улыбнулся. В те моменты, когда ему приходилось жалеть о своем побеге из дома, он всегда вспоминал Гюдрун – как она смеется или размахивает руками, показывая, насколько большую рыбу выловил один из матросов их корабля, и как вкусно ее потом приготовил кок. Гюдрун протянула руки, и Рейнир понял, что больше всего хочет ее обнять.

\- Гюдрун… - начал он, сев у подножия ее камня.

\- Что, Косичка?

\- Это же все неправда?

\- Что именно? То, что мы сидим на воображаемом камне, или что я тут? Правда – понятие растяжимое, – беззаботно ответила сестра.

\- Но ты же почему-то пришла?

\- А разве старшая сестра не может навестить глупого младшего брата, который вот-вот превратится в кучку гнилых водорослей на побережье моря?

\- Гюдрун!

\- Да что? Ты же и так знаешь, зачем я пришла, Косичка. Зачем я всегда возвращаюсь домой.

\- Чтобы увидеть родителей?

\- Да нет, балбес! Чтобы рассказать тебе сказку, – засмеялась сестра и дала Рейниру подзатыльник. – Ложись давай, а то, знаешь ли, в море много не поспишь, работы полно.

***

Это случилось давным-давно, в стране, которая исчезла много веков назад, и память о ней осталась лишь в легендах без названий и имен. Тогда люди верили не столько в богов, что хранят нас от бед или же насылают их в наказание, а в фейри - духов деревьев, рек, озер и гор.

Так или иначе, как в любой стране, у этой был правитель, а у правителя была дочь. И однажды она пропала. Король обвинил в похищении принцессы народ фейри, что жил в окрестных лесах, но были люди, которые считали, что принцесса ушла в Их мир сама. Какова бы ни была правда, король страстно желал вернуть свою дочь обратно и пообещал горы сокровищ и руку принцессы тому, кто сможет это сделать.

На его предложение сразу же откликнулись: многие рыцари яростно бросались в бой с чуждым им народом фейри и погибали в болотах, которые преграждали путь в Их мир. Те, кому удалось вернуться живыми, или ничего не говорили, или рассказывали истории о сильнейшей армии прекрасных и коварных воинов, которые, как зеркало, отражали движения рыцарей.

Прошло много лет, и история о пропавшей принцессе стала больше походить на легенду. Однажды в эту легенду поверил юноша, который услышал ее от брата, со смехом рассказывающего, как старый король, сошедший с ума от горя, все еще зовет свою дочь. И подумалось юноше, что, наверное, бедняжка тоже скучает по своему отцу, а вот сокровища или рука принцессы ему были не нужны. Брат посмеялся над ним, услышав о желании помочь принцессе вернуться домой, но в замок с собой взял. Там храбрецу дали красивые сверкающие доспехи, которые когда-то носил король, и предложили выбрать оружие. Но у юноши все не ладилось. В доспехах он выглядел будто оруженосец, что тайком стащил их у своего хозяина-рыцаря и теперь красовался перед зеркалом, мечтая о подвигах, которых ему не видать. Но делать было нечего. А вот от оружия юноша отказался, потому как не владел ни мечом, ни луком, да и не жаждал учиться. Он не хотел отнимать ничью жизнь и печалился даже от убийства старой лошади, хоть и понимал, что тому есть необходимость.

В конце концов, взяв сумку с провизией, юноша как можно скорее отправился пешком в ближайший лес, не в силах слышать, как шепчутся за его спиной. Он шел по лесу два дня и ближе к вечеру вышел к болоту. Оно появилось внезапно, вместе с мгновенно сгустившимся туманом. Под ногами юноши хлюпало, время от времени он промахивался мимо кочек и набирал в ботинки ледяной болотной воды. Ему казалось, что он идет так уже много месяцев.

Внезапно туман рассеялся, и юноша оказался перед богатым особняком, который стоял посередине поляны, ярко освещенной луной. Двери особняка открылись, оттуда выбежали слуги и провели путника в дом. И как-то сразу забылись усталость и мокрые ноги, юноша уже не думал о голоде и ветках, застрявших в волосах.

В доме его встретили прекрасная хозяйка в золотом платье и ее паж в золотом вышитом дублете. Несмотря на то, что хозяйка выглядела молодой девушкой, волосы ее были цвета серебра, и казалось, что за взглядом медово-карих глаз кроется что-то большее. Фейри пригласила юношу на танец, и всю ночь он танцевал с ней и ее пажом, который внимательно следил за ним своими серо-зелеными глазами. И как в глаза хозяйки нельзя было смотреть долго, так бесконечно хотелось смотреть в глаза ее спутника, в которых, казалось, можно было забыть всю свою прежнюю жизнь.

Под утро танцы кончились, и паж с хозяйкой позвали гостя взглянуть на рассвет. Чем краснее становилось небо над лесом и болотом, тем отчетливей юноша понимал, что та, которую он ищет, перед ним. Он рассказал принцессе о том, как ее ждут в родном мире, но принцесса с трудом вспоминала, казалось бы, знакомые ей имена. Юноша поведал принцессе известную людям легенду о том, как ее похитили и пленили фейри. Девушка слушала и только качала головой. Тогда заговорил паж.

\- Принцесса пришла к нам совсем недавно, чтобы найти дом взамен того, где ее не любят, а только хотят, чтобы она выполняла чужие желания, как птичка в клетке для увеселения гостей. Мы дали ей наш дом и дали иную внешность, что не напоминала бы о временах, когда она была пленницей других людей. Мы вернем ей все, что забрали, стоит ей попросить. А что касается тех «злых и коварных фейри» из легенды, то разве лучше были люди в доспехах, шедшие разрушать наши дома с железом в руках и с горящими алчностью глазами? С глазами, что были настолько слепы, что видели врагов там, где их не было.

Юноша задумался и сказал после нескольких минут тишины:

\- Я не обвиняю вас в этом, лишь передаю легенду, которая сохранилась в народе. Не думаю, что люди назвали вас злыми, потому что ненавидели вас. Теперь я понял, что вы просто другие, а неизвестность всегда пугает, даже самых храбрых.

Принцесса слушала разговор своего пажа и гостя из другого мира и вспоминала только что рассказанную легенду. И с каждым мгновением становилась все мрачней и больше погружалась в свои мысли. Наконец, она ощутила такую сильную тоску, что ей захотелось уйти из этого места.

\- Я очень хочу домой! – сказала принцесса и поняла, что сделала это прежде, чем смогла завершить мысль.

Паж улыбнулся и ответил, что теперь он со спокойным сердцем может отпустить юношу и принцессу домой. К принцессе вернулась и ее внешность, и ее память. Фейри проводил людей до западной границы леса и, когда юноша обернулся попрощаться, сказал лишь одно:

\- Не забывай: не все чуждое – обязательно зло, а не все знакомое – добро.


End file.
